


Culpas y responsabilidades

by begok



Series: Muérdago [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se gira en la cama y el vacío al otro lado le hace despertarse de repente. Desde que tienen al FBI tras ellos, cualquier cosa hace que sus alarmas salten. Levanta la cabeza en busca de Connor y le encuentra frente a él, sentado en una silla, observándole. Sonríe porque no ha pasado nada y le sigue teniendo ahí, aunque lo cierto es que no hay nada en esa situación que merezca una sonrisa.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Muérdago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Culpas y responsabilidades

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún momento de la S6 anterior al 6x09

Se gira en la cama y el vacío al otro lado le hace despertarse de repente. Desde que tienen al FBI tras ellos, cualquier cosa hace que sus alarmas salten. Levanta la cabeza en busca de Connor y le encuentra frente a él, sentado en una silla, observándole. Sonríe porque no ha pasado nada y le sigue teniendo ahí, aunque lo cierto es que no hay nada en esa situación que merezca una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta, temiendo la respuesta que Connor pueda darle.

\- No podía dormir.

\- ¿Sólo eso? –su marido asiente.

Se sostienen la mirada durante algunos segundos y Oliver tiene la certeza de que eso es exactamente lo que ha estado haciendo Connor desde que se despertó. Observarle. Y ese pensamiento, que debería llenarle de tranquilidad, en ese momento de su vida vuelve a activar sus alarmas.

Aunque Connor ha madurado mucho desde que se conocieron, no es una persona que se despierte de madrugada para observar a su marido, tal vez para una sesión de sexo, pero no para mirarle mientras duerme. A menos que algo le ronde la cabeza y no le deje dormir.

\- Vuelve a la cama –le tiende la mano para animarle a regresar a su lado.

Connor coge su mano y regresa a la cama, acurrucándose bajo el nórdico y abrazándose a su cintura. Se estremece al notar la frialdad de las manos de su compañero contra su piel desnuda.

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar? –susurra, acercándose a su chico y acariciando su rostro.

\- No es nada, Oli.

\- Creía que se habían acabado los secretos, Connor.

\- No hay secretos, te lo he contado todo.

\- Menos el motivo por el qué no puedes dormir.

Los dedos de Connor ascienden por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, luego pone una de sus manos en su cuello y se inclina para darle un suave beso sobre los labios.

\- Me aseguraré de que te mantengan al margen. Ninguno de los chicos te involucrará.

\- ¿Crees que el FBI no tiene suficiente información sobre mí para acabar en la cárcel con vosotros? –bufa, pensando en lo ridículo que suena porque está seguro que van a por todos ellos.

\- No lo sé. Pero si hay una mínima posibilidad de que te salves, lo intentaré.

\- No tienes que salvarme, Connor. Yo me metí en esto solo.

\- No, Oli. No te metiste solo. Te metiste por mí. Si no me hubieras conocido, ahora serías un hombre sin preocupaciones.

\- Si no te hubiera conocido, no habría conocido al amor de mi vida.

\- Estarías sano y a salvo.

\- Deja de culparte por eso, Connor. Yo tomé la decisión, yo la cagué. Fui un estúpido y ahora tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de mi irresponsabilidad. Nada de eso tiene que ver contigo. También fui yo el que le pidió trabajo a Annalise sin hacer caso de lo que me habías advertido.

\- Oliver, los dos sabemos que nada de esto…

\- Deja de responsabilizarte de los errores que comenten los demás, Connor. Cada uno debe cargar con sus culpas.

Se acerca al cuerpo de su marido tanto como puede y le besa, acallando sus protestas de la única manera que sabe. Connor tarda un segundo en responder, pero cuando lo hace, todo el vello de su cuerpo se eriza por la pasión con la que su compañero le devuelve el beso, separándole los labios con la lengua y luego succionando el inferior.

Deja que sus dedos vaguen por la suave piel de Connor, notando cómo se eriza bajo sus caricias cuando llega a sus zonas más sensibles. Acaricia su cuello y su espalda, bajando hasta sus caderas para presionarlas contra las suyas. Gime contra su boca y lame la sonrisa de su compañero.

Se besan hasta que tienen los labios tan sensibles que el simple roce de sus lenguas les hace jadear. Se acarician y se miman, sin más intención que la de cuidarse y demostrarse cuanto se quieren. Porque el FBI podrá estar persiguiéndoles, puede que acaben en la cárcel, pero jamás les quitarán lo que tienen.

Porque puede que haya cometidos muchos errores en su vida, que adentrarse en su mundo sin tener en cuenta las reservas de Connor fuera peligroso, pero jamás se arrepentirá de haberle conocido y de haberse enamorado de él.


End file.
